


Sorry

by GlanniGlitterz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Notes, this is not canon to my other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlanniGlitterz/pseuds/GlanniGlitterz
Summary: Glanni's just done with everything. (Super short drabble.)





	Sorry

Sitting in his room, Glanni looks at the gun in his hand. It’s his favorite--pink, and it glitters like his lipstick. He sits it next to him on the bed. He hasn’t smiled in days. He can’t take it anymore. He picks up a pen and some paper, beginning to write.

_“I thought I was strong enough to keep going, but I’m not. I’m sorry. I’m a failure. I know this will hurt, but we are all much better off for it._

_To my beloved children, I’m sorry you have to go through this. I can only hope that you never experience these feelings. I love you more than words could describe._

_To my baby brother, Robbie, I know you’re going to hate me for a while and it’s okay. I hate me too. I love you._

_To my mom, whom I would do anything for, I’m sorry and I love you._

_To everyone above, and those I hadn’t mentioned, forgive me for not being able to keep going.”_

Sitting the note next to himself, he took a deep breath. Picking up the gun, he placed it at his temple and pulled the trigger.

Peace at last.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in my tags, this isn't canon to my other works. I'm actually hurting really bad IRL right now, and I wrote this because I'm not brave enough to do what Glanni did...


End file.
